This invention relates to a process for integrating pressure swing adsorption into stream reformer hydrogen production. More specifically, a single fuel gas stream is a source of external purge gas for multiple pressure swing adsorption units in a refinery or other type of complex.
Prior to use as pressure swing adsorption (PSA) purge, the refinery fuel gas stream is treated in a thermal swing adsorption (TSA) unit and a membrane unit to remove water, hydrocarbons, and other contaminants. As discussed in this disclosure, the membrane non-permeate stream can be used as feedstock for the steam reformer hydrogen plant.
This invention integrates a refinery unit (e.g., hydrocracker) with a steam reformer hydrogen plant in order to: (1) increase product hydrogen recovery from the steam reformer plant, and (2) recover hydrocarbons from a refinery fuel gas stream (as liquid product or steam reformer feedstock). This invention can be applied to both new steam reformer units and also to revamps of existing steam reformer plants.